Dedication
by Lucky-9-Rose
Summary: Two opposites from strangers to friends... All because of the Third Tournament.


_Author's Notes- I came up with this story back in May. It was inspired by "Dancing with the Smashers." This is my first Smash Brothers fanfiction. Special thanks to Umbreon Mastah for inspiring me to write a Meta KnightXJigglypuff story!_

_EDIT: JULY 15 2009! I've fixed the dialogue (finally) and some parts have been slightly changed. Eventually I will revise the whole story._

***************************************************************************************************

True Affections

(*~*)

The wind gently blew across the beach. A pinkish orange sunset showered across the land. All seemed peaceful and content.

On the horizon, a figure was gazing towards the ocean, taking a moment to relax. He was deeply thinking, rubbing his mask in thought. After all he went through, he considered whether he take it off for a while now that he was alone. Slowly, he removed it allowing the breeze to cool down his face. He never felt so at peace before. However, he was unaware of the silent footsteps heading towards him.

"Hi Meta Knight!" came a familiar, yet cheerful voice belonging to Jigglypuff. She was surprised to see he didn't have his mask on, but it did not hold her back to give him a hug.

Meta Knight returned the favour and let the mask fall from his grasp.

Jigglypuff was further surprised when she felt a kiss on her cheek, but nevertheless, enjoyed the moment. She loved Meta Knight and didn't care what anyone else thought. When they separated, she said something shocking. "You should keep that mask off more often. There's nothing wrong with your face."

Meta Knight was taken aback. No one had ever told him that before. He always thought a Kirby-like face would contradict his appearance as a Star Warrior. As much as he hated to admit it, he was cute…but Jigglypuff accepted that. He smiled, thinking about how Brawl changed his life. How different he was when he first came to the Smash Mansion…

**

The Master Hand announced the opening of Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Most of the Smashers from Melee came. Mewtwo, Pichu, Young Link, Roy and Dr. Mario left the others. The remaining twenty moved into the Smash Mansion. The newcomers had already moved in. Since they were new, they were able to enter first to settle in and have a tour before the others arrived.

A few minutes later, the Smashers were silenced again. The Master Hand spoke up. "I have decided your roommates. You may check the location chart on the wall for your bedroom and find out who your roommate is. Be warned. You will be with your roommate for a long time so be sure you get used to their company. This means you will be eating at the same table together for mealtimes and will have seats next to each other in the stadium audience chairs." Seeing as the points were made clear, the Master Hand said, "I'll see you all at supper tonight."

**

Jigglypuff was excited when she found out she was roommates with one of the newcomers called Meta Knight. She envisioned the new Smasher as someone who was tall, covered in armour and had a long sword. Actually, she was expecting it. She opened the door to the bedroom. The Smasher that was already inside was a dark blue puffball standing upon a stool, arms folded, looking out the window.

The puffball turned to the doorway, his glowing yellow eyes gazing at the balloon Pokemon. A metal mask was concealing his face. Other than the mask, he was wearing a cape, shoulder pads, gloves and armoured boots. Jigglypuff's face was a look of disappointment.

"Who are you?"

"I-I-I'm J-Jigglypuff. I-I think I'm lost. I-I don't think this is my room. You see, I'm supposed to be roommates with Meta Knight," she replied.

"I assure you, you are not lost." He unfolded his arms. "I am Meta Knight as the Master Hand surely told you."

"You're my roommate!?"

"You seem disappointed. Why would that be? Are you not happy to have found your room without getting lost?"

"Well, of course. When I was told I was roommates with you, I was expecting more. In my opinion, a knight should be tall and not as round as you are. "

"Humph. When I heard you were my roommate, I was not expecting much," Meta Knight retaliated. "I was correct to assume you'd be a pink marshmallow. My expectations happened to be logical. The name Jigglypuff speaks for itself."

Jigglypuff's face went slightly red with anger. She dragged her suitcase into the room and slammed the door. As she was unpacking, she noticed Meta Knight was facing the window again. She eyed one of the stool legs deviously. She silently walked over and kicked it as hard as she could. "Oops," she said, chuckling as Meta Knight fell over. His cape was hanging over his mask. He pushed it back and glared at Jigglypuff.

Outside the door, sounds of crashes could be heard, indicating that there was a fight ensuing. Ike pulled Marth to the door so they could hear what was going on. Ike listened intently while Marth stood back, not interested.

Bowser and Ganondorf were arguing about how to lead an evil army until they heard the commotion. When they asked what was going on in that room, Ike said it sounded like Meta Knight and Jigglypuff were fighting. He says that Meta Knight was probably going to lose. They joined Marth and Ike by the door. Soon after, Dedede had been walking by and became interested too. Olimar was walking by and heard loud crashes. He didn't care and continued down the hallway. They were surprised to see a weary Jigglypuff ran out the door. In the doorway, they could see that Meta Knight was cleaning his sword.

"What are you doing?" Meta Knight asked the group.

"There was an awesome, wicked fight going on in there! Who won?" Ike asked. Marth covered Ike's mouth before he could continue.

"He didn't mean that. We were only passing by." As the group parted ways, Marth decided to see how Jigglypuff was doing. She didn't noticed him walking beside her at first, but when she did, she nearly jumped into the ceiling.

"Don't worry. I mean no harm," Marth assured Jigglypuff, who became immediately relieved.

"Thank you," she told him. "I'm glad to speak to someone who's _not going to kill me."_

"Are you okay? It sounded like you got into a fight."

"It was my fault. I provoked Meta Knight. If only there was some way I could make it up to him…"

**

Meta Knight was finally able to sort out his thoughts and calm down from his previous fight with Jigglypuff. He still found it hard to believe he was in Brawl. He understood Kirby's joy at that. Kirby was the one who suggested that he should come in the first place.

Meta Knight suddenly had a horrible thought. What if he had to fight Kirby in the stadium? He did not want to hurt Kirby in any way. He was the puffball's mentor and fellow Star Warrior. Yet the disturbing thought made him shudder.

**

That night in the Smash Mansion, the Smashers were taking turns challenging each other to games of cards. Of course, every other Smasher was watching. It was half of the fun; especially when they made bets. Wolf and Fox just finished their game. Fox lost miserably. Dedede challenged Kirby to a game. Kirby had agreed, determination to beat the King giving him confidence.

Jigglypuff was next to challenge someone to a game. She suddenly had an idea. "Meta Knight, I challenge you to a game of cards!"

The Smashers went silent as the enigmatic figure took a seat in front of her at the card table. "I accept."

After ten whole minutes of playing cards, Jigglypuff had won the first game. Since she was feeling generous, she said, "I know you lost, but I will let you challenge someone anyway."

Meta Knight thought for a moment. "In that case, I challenge you to a rematch!"

Jigglypuff was a bit shocked, but did not show it. "All right. Let's begin."

"Not so fast… If I win, you have to shut up for twenty-four hours." The Smashers went silent; some gasped or smirked. However, during the anxious silence, Dedede slammed four cards down. "Ha, four aces! I win. All your food is mine! Ahahahahahahaha!" Suddenly, all the Smashers turned towards the penguin with confused expressions on their faces. "What?" Dedede said, upon realization that every pair of eyes was focused on him. He resumed another game with Kirby. Finally, the other Smashers continued to watch Meta Knight and Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff turned to face her opponent. "We're having a bet match? Okay then! If I win, you have to sing me lullabies for the next three days!"

The crowd waited for Meta Knight's reply. It soon came. He extended his hand forward and shook hers. "Deal," they both said.

Everyone watched in suspense as the game began. No one put down four aces yet; it was a usual instant way to win. Four of a kind wins, especially if it was aces. It took four minutes before four cards were finally put down.

"Four Kings!" Jigglypuff said.

Meta Knight grinned as he put down his own cards. "Four aces. That means I win the match."

Jigglypuff opened her mouth to speak, but Meta Knight stopped her. "You can not speak for twenty-four hours, remember?"

Jigglypuff remembered their bet and remained silent.

Meta Knight went to the bedroom, took a book out of his dresser and began to read in his well-earned, peaceful silence. He loved moments like these. If only they lasted longer…

**~The Next Day~ **

Jigglypuff was able to speak again that evening. She was greatly relieved. Never in her life had she imagined not saying a word would be so difficult. Jigglypuff was far from forgetting what happened that morning.

**

_That morning, the Master Hand was doing roll call. When her name was called, she could not respond. She waved desperately, trying to indicate that she was there. The Master Hand couldn't see because Donkey Kong had been seated in front of her. When Meta Knight said she couldn't speak, he meant it. He even taped an X over her mouth to seal the deal._

_The Master Hand would have deleted her from the battle ranks, that is, if it weren__'__t for Meta Knight who convinced him she had laryngitis. _

_Jigglypuff smiled at the memory. At least Meta Knight made it up for her._

**

Meta Knight had gone to bed before Jigglypuff went to the bedroom that night so she couldn't make more conversation now that she could speak again. He wasn't trying to be mean or anything, but he needed time to adjust. He wasn't really social either. He made that point very clear.

When Jigglypuff entered the bedroom that night, she noticed Meta Knight was sleeping. She gently pulled a blanket on top of him and patted his arm before sleeping herself. She smiled in satisfaction.

When Meta Knight woke up that morning, he quickly realized there was a blanket on him. When he looked towards Jigglypuff, she smiled innocently. However, he knew she was the one who put the blanket on him.

"Thank you Jigglypuff." He held the bedroom door open for her. "It's time for breakfast. Let's go."

**

Kirby awoke that morning, feeling rather content and hungry. He noticed that Dedede wasn't in the room. He must be having breakfast. Kirby gasped. He had to hurry before Dedede ate all his breakfast.

Kirby dashed to the elevator and descended to the main floor. In a few seconds, he was already seated at the table, eating really fast.

As Meta Knight and Jigglypuff entered the room, Kirby poyoed happily. Dedede turned around to see what Kirby was happy about.

"Meta Knight!" Dedede said cheerfully. "How have you been doing?"

"I have been doing well. How have you been doing so far?" Meta Knight asked the King of Dreamland.

"Wonderful!"

"You know them Meta Knight?" Jigglypuff asked.

"They are my…friends," Meta Knight replied.

"That isn't-" Before Dedede could say anything more, Kirby gave him a jab in the stomach as a cue to shut up. "Ow!" Dedede glared at Kirby, who smiled innocently. "Yes, we are good friends."

"I can see that," Jigglypuff said. "Well, I'll see you later."

After she left for breakfast, Meta Knight did a face-palm. (or mask-palm in his case) "Friends with Dedede? Oh, good grief."

"Hey!" Dedede said, hearing that statement. "That isn't nice!"

Kirby was laughing so hard, he fell out of his chair. Kirby got up, a little embarrassed and sat back down.

Meta Knight patted Kirby on the head. "I will see you in a while. I have to have breakfast."

As he sat down at the table with Jigglypuff, she asked, "How was your conversation with your friends?"

"All right, I suppose."

"That's good to hear!"

After they finished breakfast, they went to the bedroom. Jigglypuff gave him a vacuum straw to help him be able to eat and drink with the mask on.

"Thank you," he said to her. He tried it out using a glass of water. Unfortunately, the straw was upside down. Instead of draining the water, it tried to suck up his tongue. Meta Knight was trying to get it off. Jigglypuff tried pulling it off.

Marth had been walking by and saw what was going on. He gave the straw a small tug and it stopped. He gave it back to Meta Knight who thanked him.

"I should have been paying more attention," he said.

That night, Meta Knight made Jigglypuff a microphone to repay her for her kindness.

She was so happy when she received it that she began to sing into it. Marth and Meta Knight had been in the bedroom at the time. She noticed that they, along with everyone else in the Smash Mansion, had fallen asleep. She sometimes wished her singing didn't put others to sleep. On the other hand, she could use this to her advantage. She smiled mischievously at a container of markers. She wrote on everyone's faces. Since she didn't want to invade Meta Knight's privacy, she drew on his mask instead.

When Marth and Meta Knight woke up, they laughed at each other's new look. Donkey Kong came by and laughed at them both. They all laughed for a long time.

"Did you draw on everyone Jigglypuff?" Meta Knight asked her.

"Uh, yes."

"It was rather funny. Thank you. I never laughed so much in my life before," Meta Knight said, smiling at her.

**

At supper, the Master Hand made an announcement. "The first matches will begin tomorrow. I need all Smashers to be aware and understand **instant disqualification**. You will be disqualified if you attack after defeat, use attacks causing fatality, disabling opponent permanently, increasing abilities and rigging matches. The first match will begin after lunch tomorrow. The Smashers fighting tomorrow are Marth and Pit. The following match will be Pikachu against Mr. Game & Watch."

As everyone began eating, Jigglypuff was about to talk to Meta Knight when….

Dedede shot Meta Knight a menacing glare. He raised a hand and punched it, then pointed at the blue Star Warrior as if to say _"I'm watching you!"_

Kirby was scared, but tried desperately to smile. It was practically forced.

Jigglypuff looked at Meta Knight with a confused look on her face. "Why does your friend want to hurt you?"

"He's…challenging me to a homerun contest," Meta Knight fibbed.

"Really?"

"…Yes…"

"That sounds like fun!" Suddenly Jigglypuff was unsure when she saw a Waddle Dee on Dedede's plate. "Your friend eats his own subjects?"

"Reckon I do!" Dedede said proudly. "They are rather tasty!"

"Is he really your friend?"

"Yes."

"NO I'M NO- OW!"

Kirby thrust his stubby arm into Dedede's stomach, stopping him from finishing his sentence. "POYO!"

"I shall excuse myself." Meta Knight stood up and left the main floor, back to his bedroom. Kirby may have tried to stop Dedede, but it was still clear they were not friends. He decided it would be best if he left the situation.

Jigglypuff was now very confused. There was no denying it. Meta Knight had lied about being friends with Dedede, but why? There had to be an explanation. She was going to find out. Jigglypuff returned to the bedroom shortly after.

Meta Knight was standing in the windowsill. His yellow, pupiless eyes focused intently on the starry sky.

Jigglypuff jumped on top of the windowsill beside Meta Knight. She gently tapped him on the arm.

Meta Knight jumped a little, slightly startled. "I did not see you there Jigglypuff."

"That's okay. Don't worry about it." Jigglypuff gazed at the stars. "Aren't the stars pretty tonight?"

"They are."

Jigglypuff gave him a concerned look as she said, "Meta Knight, about earlier, is Dedede really your friend?"

"No, Kirby is," he confessed. "I am sorry I lied to you."

"You don't have to be sorry about it. I forgive you." Before she knew it, she was holding his hand.

Meta Knight did not mind. He smiled at her; a smile that could be seen by looking into his eyes.

They spent the next ten minutes stargazing until Jigglypuff said, "Meta Knight, I was wondering, since we are going to be roommates for a long time, do you think we could be friends? I think we got off to a bad start when we first met. I want to make it up to you."

"I see no problem with it."

Jigglypuff gave the Star Warrior a quick hug which Meta Knight least expected. Behind the mask was a shocked expression, but remained unseen by all. Jigglypuff went slightly red upon realization of what she just did and turned back to the stars. "Wow, look at that big star! It's so pretty!"

"That would be Dreamland. That's where Kirby and Dedede are from."

"So that's Dreamland. It is so beautiful. I wonder how Kirby saved Dreamland."

"Nightmare was the cause for the Dreamlanders not having good dreams anymore. Kirby solved the problem by gathering all the pieces of the Star Rod. With the Star Rod, he vanquished Nightmare and restored everyone's dreams. Kirby became Dreamland's last hope."

Jigglypuff stared at him. She never heard him talk so much, let alone know all that. "How did you know all of that?"

"Kirby told me."

"You can understand what he is saying? I thought only R.O.B could do that!"

"R.O.B's not the only one, Jiggly." He smiled again.

Jigglypuff suddenly wondered how he could translate. Were he and Kirby of the same species or something? She decided not to think about it. For now, she would enjoy gazing up at the starry sky.

**

The first matches were over and the next ones were assigned for the following day. Kirby's match against Donkey Kong was peculiar compared to other matches.

_Flashback:_

_Kirby and Donkey Kong entered the stadium at last. Donkey Kong had as smirk on his face, as if he was planning something._

_"__Begin the Brawl!__"__ said the Master Hand._

_Donkey Kong continued to stand there, waiting for Kirby to make the first move._

_Kirby complied to take a few steps forward. As soon as he did that, Donkey Kong sidestepped. When Kirby went towards him, Donkey Kong hit the ground with his fist. Suddenly, Kirby went flying and hit the stadium wall, but puffed up, landing safely. When he landed, an explosion went off. Donkey Kong pounded the flying Kirby a couple metres into the ground. Donkey Kong fighter stanced. Little did he know, Kirby jumped out and brought down his sword upon Donkey Kong._

_Donkey Kong was slightly damaged, but did not budge. He hardly flinched when he was hit with a hammer. He finally grabbed Kirby and threw him at the wall. Kirby suddenly felt gravity pull him down and slam him on the ground._

_Kirby was gasping for breath., but Donkey Kong didn__'__t seem tired at all. Next thing Kirby knew, sound waves engulfed him. Donkey Kong used his Final Smash four times so far, which was highly unusual. Usually in a small match, Smashers can only use their final smashes twice at the maximum. Donkey Kong finally stopped using his drums._

_Kirby stood up, shaking, but not with fear. It was out of rage. An angry glare spread across his face; a look rarely seen on the young Star Warrior. He slashed at Donkey Kong with his sword, only this time, he did not put it away. In fact, his fighting style changed and resembled some skills possessed by his mentor. All that training with Meta Knight was worth it._

_Unfortunately for Donkey Kong, all his energy suddenly depleted and he fell back._

_The Master Hand was quiet for a moment. He finally said, __"__The winner is Kirby. That was __…__spectacular. Donkey Kong, however__…__were you by any chance, cheating?__"_

_Donkey Kong shook his head. __"__I do not cheat!__"_

_End of Flashback_

**

Eventually, an artifact was found near the stadium. The Master Hand soon identified the evidence as a belonging of Diddy Kong. "This is very strange indeed. I shall decide necessary actions and punishments."

As Jigglypuff had her supper, Meta Knight went to see the match schedule. He was astonished; horrified to be exact, when he read the following words.

Meta Knight versus Kirby

Kirby had a slightly scared look on his face. Everyone had been informed of the next match. There was no other choice. Meta Knight motioned for Kirby to follow him out of the room. When they were alone and out of sight, he said, "Kirby, as a fellow Star Warrior, I cannot harm you in any way. I am supposed to protect you."

Zelda had just been walking by and heard what Meta Knight said. Feeling guilty, she said, "I accidentally overheard you. I apologize."

"So you know…"

"Why didn't you say you were a Star Warrior in the first place?" Zelda asked.

"It was not necessary."

"I understand you don't want to harm Kirby."

"You are right."

"I have a plan that may get the match cancelled!" Zelda said, smiling kindly. "What if Kirby could sleep and not be able to wake up for a long time?"

"Sleep Kirby…that will work well. Thank you Zelda. We'll give it a try." Meta Knight replied. As she left, he said, "Do not repeat what you heard to anyone."

Zelda nodded.

When she was gone, Meta Knight turned to Kirby. "Kirby, you know what you must do…"

**

The next day, the plan was put into action. Kirby made himself Sleep Kirby and Meta Knight pretended to prepare in the preparation room. In truth, he was hoping for an announcement saying the match would be cancelled. It would be very likely some sort of announcement would be made. Kirby would not be able to awaken for hours.

**

Meanwhile upstairs, the Master Hand was trying to wake up the sleeping Kirby. He tried everything from pouring water on the puffball to yelling very loudly. Nothing worked. Even the Crazy Hand could not wake up Kirby with his 'crazy' antics. The Master Hand was annoyed to say in the least. "This certainly is a predicament. I thought he knew he had a match today. I know what must be done..."

**

Meta Knight waited for the next part of the plan to commence. The Master Hand ought to have noticed that Kirby could not attend the match by now. He knew they tried to awaken Kirby. The Crazy Hand had a way of making himself…heard. Right on cue, the Master Hand came in the preparation room. "The match will have to be postponed for tomorrow. Your opponent is unable to attend the battle."

"I understand."

"Hopefully, he'll remember he has a match tomorrow. Kirby has never been late for a match yet. How strange…"

**

Meta Knight sighed. That plan didn't work the way he wanted it to. He had to tell Zelda and have another meeting. He decided that his bedroom would be a good place to hold it. He had just finished his lunch and had saw Zelda. Now was his chance. "Zelda, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"The plan did not work. I was wondering if you would like to have a meeting in my bedroom as soon as possible?"

"I think that is a great idea. How about we go upstairs now?"

"All right." He and Zelda went up. Suddenly a thought came to him. Jigglypuff was still in there. Fortunately for him, he had an idea. When they came to the door, he said, "I'll be back in a minute." He entered the bedroom.

"Hey Meta Knight! I heard the match was postponed. What happened?"

"I'll explain later. It may interest you to know the cafeteria is offering a bubblegum ice cream special if you would like one."

"Really? I'm going down there this instant!"

Zelda saw Jigglypuff hurry downstairs. Meta Knight opened the bedroom door all the way. He had no idea whether there was an ice cream special or not; hopefully there would be. Jigglypuff would stay away from the room. He turned to Zelda. "Now we have the room to ourselves. You can come in now."

"Thank you." She went in without delay and closed the door behind herself. "You said the plan failed?'

"Yes. The match was only postponed. I do not know what action to take next," Meta Knight said.

"You could just tell the Master Hand that fighting Kirby bothers you. Maybe he'll understand."

"If I wanted to reveal my identity, I would have done so the first day I came to Brawl. I need another plan."

Zelda thought for a moment. "I have another idea. However, I am unsure whether it will work and it may be risky…"

"What is your plan?"

"Well, you and Kirby need to be in the stadium for this. You need to pretend to attack each other with swords, but not hurt one another either. Kirby would need to suddenly act petrified and fake passing out. You will need to pretend you have an awful migraine and fake trip onto the ground," Zelda explained.

Meta Knight was a bit uncertain. "This will work?"

"I did say it may not succeed. But it's the only plan we have now. We'll have to give it a try."

**

Kirby woke up from his slumber at supper. He was still a bit drowsy. When he heard the plan failed, he began to worry again, but Zelda told him the new plan. Kirby nodded a determined look on his face. He had a feeling it would work. It reassured Meta Knight a little that Kirby was confident.

**

The next day in the stadium, Kirby and Meta Knight knew exactly what they had to do. Ever since Kirby's fight with Donkey Kong, his fighting style was the sword. This was a good thing; both would be able to fake attacking each other easily enough. They made sure they slashed at each other's swords. After a while, Kirby stared at the sky, eyes widening in horror. He slowly fell backwards, dropping his sword in the process. Meta Knight wavered back and forth as if he was dizzy. He pretended to hold Galaxia in a shaky grasp as he tried to stay conscience. The Master Hand announced the match would have to be cancelled.

**

That same day at supper, Zelda congratulated both Star Warriors for doing a good job. "You almost had me convinced. For a moment, I thought it was really happening."

Almost every other Smasher asked if they were okay now. They were told yes, they were fine. At least their act was somewhat convincing and not a failure. Meta Knight wondered whether Jigglypuff fell for it too. He did not see her at supper so he was not sure of how she would react when she saw him. When he entered the bedroom that night, he was taken by surprise.

Jigglypuff gave him a serious glance. She did not speak for a few moments, almost like she was trying to figure out what to say. The eerie silence unnerved Meta Knight. It was starting to make him feel uncomfortable. Finally she spoke, but in a serious and concerned tone that he never heard before. "I did not find your 'act' very convincing Meta Knight. You can deny it all you want, but I know you're hiding something from me. You obviously don't want to fight Kirby, am I right?"

"I assure you, I am hiding nothing."

Jigglypuff scoffed at his denial. "Tell me the truth. I do not like lies."

Meta Knight sighed. He had no choice, but to tell her. She could be persistent when the situation called for it. "The reason why I do not want to fight Kirby is not just because we are friends, but we are both Star Warriors. We both were created by Nightmare as monsters, but we were both failures. I had vowed to train and protect Kirby as long as I lived. When I first arrived here from Dreamland, I had feared I would be caught up in a situation where I would have to fight Kirby. I cannot hurt him in any way. I would never be able to forgive myself." Suddenly, he found he couldn't speak anymore. He waited for Jigglypuff's response, whether it was good or bad.

Jigglypuff was no longer stern. She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Meta Knight. I did not mean for you to say all that."

"Do not be. I should have told you earlier."

"Don't worry about it, it's okay." Jigglypuff made eye contact. "I heard the plan worked though. The Master Hand said the match was cancelled, right?"

"That was what he told everyone." Meta Knight replied.

"So you won't be fighting Kirby then? That's very good news." She smiled at Meta Knight. "Did you want to go stargazing tonight?"

"Sure."

**

The next day started out as ordinary. Yoshi and Lucario were brawling first, then Snake and Zelda would fight afterwards. All the other Smashers went to the audience seats.

Yoshi had defeated Lucario and Zelda won against Snake. Yet Meta Knight had a feeling something bad was going to happen. He could sense something horrible and it was going to happen soon.

"Congratulations to all of you for doing a good job in the stadium. However, the matches are not over yet. I and the Crazy Hand thought that we would have time for one more match."

Meta Knight suddenly felt worried, afraid his fears would soon to be confirmed.

"The last match for the day will be Meta Knight versus Kirby."

Meta Knight could not believe it. He thought the match was cancelled. Did the Master Hand lie so another plan could not be thought out? Now wasn't the time to think about that. He slowly stood from his seat and made his way down to the preparation room. He was afraid, whether he liked it or not. The doors to the stadium were already opened by the time he made it to the preparation room.

Kirby stood in the stadium, frozen in place by his growing fear of hurting his mentor. He did his best to hide it and look calm on the outside, while he felt the complete opposite.

Both Star Warriors stood at each end of the stadium, waiting for the Master Hand to announce for the match to start. He soon did. Kirby raised his sword, feeling awful doing so.

"_This is not right._ _I should not be doing this.__"_

With both of their swords raised, they prepared to strike at each other. Before their swords could connect, evil laughter filled the stadium. The audience went quiet, the Master Hand looked suspicious and Kirby and Meta Knight lowered their swords. Where was the laughter coming from? Suddenly, Wario and Wolf fell from the sky onto the stadium platform in front of the two Star Warriors.

"Wahahahahahhahaha! Fear the Invincible Wario and the Mighty Wolf! You cannot defeat us!" Wario said, very confident of himself. He and Wolf prepared themselves to fight. Meta Knight and Kirby had done the same.

Wario aimed a fist at Kirby, who stepped back to avoid it, then retaliated with a swing of his sword, knocking his opponent backwards. Wario got up and attacked again.

Wolf struck at Meta Knight, who slashed at him with Galaxia. Wolf nearly got hit, but attacked again, almost connecting with the mask on his opponent's face.

The Smashers watched the exchange of attacks with worry and anxiety. It was very unfortunate that the match was interrupted by an interference of villains. The match soon took a dramatic twist in events.

Kirby's sword was knocked from his stubby arm by a swift punch from Wario. Wolf switched targets to Kirby and took the opportunity to attack him when he was defenseless. Meta Knight realized this and by instinct, he got in the way of the attack. It happened too fast for Meta Knight to defend the blow and knocked him backwards. However, something else unexpected happened. Upon being hit by the blow full force, his mask shattered.

Kirby helped up his mentor, and then realized he was looking at his real face. A look of shock spread across Kirby's face.

Meta Knight soon became aware of his face being exposed and froze in place, terrified. He regained his senses by Kirby tugging on his cape. That's right… There was a battle to be won. He turned to face Kirby and nodded.

Meanwhile, Wario was laughing. "You cannot stop us. We'll get away with this, just like we did framing Donkey Kong. He thought he could successfully steal all of my garlic. However, we possessed him into cheating in the match with Kirby. That will teach him not to mess with me again." Wario suddenly noticed the whole crowd was silent. He realized he spilled the truth in front of everybody. "Uh, hello everyone…"

"Care to tell us more?" Meta Knight said.

"Um, no." Wario replied.

"Then let us resume our match." He turned to Kirby. "We can do this. You know what to do."

Meta Knight and Kirby worked together and combined the power of their final smashes. Wario and Wolf were trapped in a cooking pot. After a while, they felt a sword slash sent them flying in the air and they landed with a loud thud on the ground.

The whole stadium was dead silent. However, the Master Hand had something to say about the situation. "Wolf and Wario, I am very disappointed in you. I would never think you would stoop so low. I will have to disqualify you from the stadium until further notice and give you the job of being the janitors. Donkey Kong, you will be allowed to participate in the matches again. All of you can have supper now."

Kirby noticed his mentor was no longer beside him. Where could he have gone?

**

Meta Knight was in his bedroom searching for a spare mask. There had to be one! He would never be able to live down the shame. On top of that, he could hear the other Smashers downstairs. He opened another drawer in his dresser and continued his search. Before he could find an exact copy of his original mask, footsteps were heading towards the bedroom door.

Before he could take the mask out of the dresser, Jigglypuff had come in the room. The first thing she saw when she came in was...Kirby? It couldn't be. The puffball in front of her _resembled_ Kirby, but was dark blue and had white eyes. She soon realized who this was and her jaw dropped. "Meta Knight, what happened to your mask?"

Meta Knight became aware that she was looking at his face. He looked away and faced the wall. Suddenly, he felt Jigglypuff's hand on his arm. He was so surprised; he turned around to face her. "Jigglypuff, you do not…"

"Mind? Of course I don't. Besides, you look so much cuter without the mask."

Meta Knight unexpectedly felt a strange feeling he never experienced before. He tried to ignore it, but could not. He didn't even feel angry at being called cute. He blushed deeply. "That is not true."

Jigglypuff responded by hugging him. "You don't need to be ashamed. I don't think of you any differently. You're still you."

**

Jigglypuff had persuaded Meta Knight to sleep without his mask on that night as long as the bedroom door was locked and secure. However, he would never leave the bedroom without it. Ever since Jigglypuff saw Meta Knight without his mask, the trust between the two had only gotten stronger. And it was about to get stronger…

The next few weeks had passed and it was finally Summer. The Master Hand and the Crazy Hand had set up a large pool and volleyball nets by the Smash Mansion beach. The Smashers seemed pleased.

In the morning of the first day of July, the Smashers were having breakfast.

"Good morning Meta Knight! Did you have a good sleep?" Jigglypuff asked him during breakfast.

"Yes. Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did!"

Jigglypuff had an idea. After she and Meta Knight finished their breakfast, she said, "Meta Knight, I was wondering, do you think we can spend the day together? I'm sure you'll have lots of fun!"

"I see no problem with it. What did you have in mind to do today?" Meta Knight asked.

**

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were at the beach along with Mario, Luigi, Kirby and Dedede, who were all playing volleyball. Jigglypuff was carrying a dark blue volleyball. When it was inflated, it turned out to resemble Meta Knight. This caused many laughs around the courts.

Meta Knight crossed his arms and averted his gaze until the laughter died down. "I do not see what is _so _funny."

"Do you like the volleyball Meta Knight?" Jigglypuff asked the Star Warrior who only grunted in response.

Beach volleyball wasn't bad at first. However, Kirby was an exception. Dedede used the pink puffball as a volleyball. Note that Dedede served balls _very hard_. With Kirby flying around the beach after every serve, he couldn't score any goals.

Jigglypuff served another ball to Meta Knight, who did not react in time and had been hit square on the mask. He was sent flying and almost landed in the pool. Jigglypuff did not suspect it was Meta Knight since he and the ball looked very identical.

The "volleyball" landed beside Luigi. He had no idea it was Meta Knight himself. Shrugging, he grabbed the puffball which was by the pool, and served it to Mario. Meta Knight was sent towards Mario at a high speed.

Meta Knight gasped in discomfort as Luigi's first serve connected with his round body. Luigi looked confused. "I thought I just heard something."

"I-a didn't hear anything," was Mario's reply. He volleyed the ball that was heading towards him. Luigi and Mario spent the next few minutes serving Meta Knight to each other. Eventually, he became miraculously balanced on the net.

Luigi became bored and attempted an overhand slam. Unfortunately, Mario had done the same thing at the same time. Both plumbers hit the puffball at the same time and Meta Knight landed into the water.

Meta Knight had enough strength to get himself out of the water. "You will regret this…" the Star Warrior said before collapsing.

Luigi soon realized he mistook Meta Knight with the volleyball and burst into tears. "Oh no! What have I-a done? I-a killed Meta Knight!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" Jigglypuff said in a threatening tone. Apparently, she thought that Meta Knight had been standing in front of her the entire time. "You mistook him for a silly volleyball?!"

"I-a did not mean to! It was an accident! I-a swear!"

The courts became silent as Meta Knight stood up. "I'm so glad you're safe!" Luigi said hugging the Star Warrior out of relief. Colour quickly drained from Luigi's face as guilt plagued him and he quickly let go. "Um, hi Meta Knight. Sorry about that…No hard feelings?"

A couple minutes later, Luigi was nothing more than a stain on the ground. Mario had retreated so he would not be involved in the situation. Dedede had found the whole situation rather entertaining and got many laughs out of it.

**

All the Smashers were heading towards the dining hall for supper. Before the Smashers came in the hall, Jigglypuff suddenly had an idea. It was fortunate she came back from the beach early. She could successfully put her plan into action without the other Smashers knowing. She whispered something to the Smash Mansion waiter. The waiter nodded and accepted the money that was given to him.

A few minutes later, all the other Smashers entered the dining hall. Jigglypuff smiled mischievously as Meta Knight sat down with her at their table.

"Jigglypuff, did I miss something?"

"Not really."

"What do you mean by that?" Meta Knight asked suspiciously.

In a low whisper, she said, "I hired the waiter to prank Wario and Wolf. Believe me; I paid him a lot to do it. I figured a prank would be amusing."

Meta Knight was shocked. "You hired the waiter to do that? If Wario and Wolf found out, you would be in a lot of trouble."

"It's not like they'll find out. They'll never know it was me." Jigglypuff's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh look! They're coming in the dining hall right now!"

Meta Knight sighed. He had no idea what Jigglypuff got herself into this time. He hoped whatever that she did would not get her into serious trouble. However, he was curious about what would happen. That he could not resist. He and Jigglypuff waited to see what would happen next.

The waiter served Wario and Wolf first. The waiter gave Wario his usual piece of gum. Wario began chewing right away. It only took a few seconds for the effects to take place. His teeth became stuck to each other and he could no longer chew. He tried to free himself of the gum, but fell out of his chair in the process. Meanwhile, Wolf had problems of his own. His curry had too many spices in it. Wolf desperately reached for his glass of water and tried to cool his mouth down.

Jigglypuff was laughing like a maniac. "It worked Meta Knight! My prank worked. Wario and Wolf never saw it coming. They would never have suspected it was me in a million years!"

The dining hall became strangely quiet. Wolf used his gun to obliterate the curry dish and free Wario from the gum. Wolf gave Jigglypuff a murderous glare. "Tell me more. I would love to hear the rest."

Jigglypuff went pale and was stiff with fear. Wolf started to raise his gun again, knowing he wouldn't get a response. Before he could shoot, Meta Knight grabbed Jigglypuff by the arm and retreated from the dining hall.

They ended up in the porch surrounding the entire mansion. They started to head towards the nearest elevator. They did not realize they were being followed. Wario was coming at them riding on his bike. Behind him was Wolf, who was on his Landmaster. Jigglypuff and Meta Knight soon became aware of the villains behind them. Jigglypuff was so scared, she was clung onto Meta Knight's arm, who lead them both up the stairs.

Wario's bike had trouble getting up the first step. Before he could, he was run over by Wolf's Landmaster. He became a stain on the ground and his bike was in pieces. A valuable vase had also broken in the process. Wolf hovered his Landmaster above the stairs and kept in pursuit leaving Wario alone.

To Wario's misfortune, the Master Hand came in at that moment, upon trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. He noticed Wario and pulled him off the ground. "Wario, what is the meaning of this? Why is this place a mess?"

"It was not my fault Master Hand. I am only here because Jigglypuff and Meta Knight-"

"Do not blame others for your own actions. I-" the Master Hand noticed that his vase was broken. "You broke my vase?! The Crazy Hand gave that to me and it is not often he gives out gifts…You have gone too far Wario. I want you to clean up this whole mess. Also, you will be banned from garlic for a month."

Wario's jaw dropped so low, it almost hit the ground. "No…garlic? But Master Hand…!"

"I suggest you begin cleaning now. You have all night to do this. If this place is still a mess by tomorrow morning, you will be banned from garlic for another month!" With that, he left Wario alone with his job.

Wario was so mad, he stomped on the broken bits of the vase, creating a bigger mess.

**

Meta Knight and Jigglypuff made to the top of the staircase and hurried down the hallway. They had no idea where they were going. When they reached the end…

"Oh no! It's a dead end balcony. At least it's a change," Jigglypuff said, groaning.

"I could fly us down from here."

"I'm not sure if you would be able to fly with the pressure of both of our weights," Jigglypuff said fearfully.

Wolf was getting closer to them by the second. He was about to shoot down the two when a radio fell from above and landed on the ground in front of him. It exploded after a couple of seconds, demolishing the Landmaster as well as set the whole hallway on fire and destroying everything in it.

**

The Master Hand was heading back to his office (the fifth floor) when he heard an explosion come from the upstairs balcony. "Now what?!" He said, very annoyed.

**

Snake landed before Meta Knight and Jigglypuff. "Do it Meta Knight. Fly yourself and Jigglypuff down there. I'll take care of Wolf."

Jigglypuff held onto the Star Warrior as his cape transformed into wings. They descended all the way to the ground and landed safely.

Snake and Wolf were in the middle of their fight when the Master Hand came in. He was utterly shocked. "Is there any explanation why you two are destroying the hallway?"

Snake and Wolf looked at the hand for a moment, shrugged, and then resumed their fight.

"Why do I even bother?" The Master Hand sighed.

**

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were in the bedroom, calming down.

"Are you all right?" Meta Knight asked the pink Pokemon with concern.

"Yes," she said, still scared. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to get us into trouble." Jigglypuff noticed that there was a rip in Meta Knight's cape. "Oh no! I think I accidentally damaged your cape. It must have happened when we flew to down to the ground. I'm sorry! First I nearly get us killed, now on top of that-"

"Do not worry about it. I can get it fixed." Then he said something very surprising. "I forgive you."

Jigglypuff and Meta Knight smiled at each other. After that, the only thing they were aware of was that they both leaning closer to each other. Their faces were only an inch away from each other. Meta Knight was starting to reach towards his mask and began to take it off…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Luigi had come in carrying blankets, therefore interrupting (and ruining) the moment. "Man, these deluxe blankets are heavy. Whoever ordered these-Oh Meta Knight, I-I-I'm sorry! I-a didn't mean to. Here are the blankets, I-I'm gone now!" He was quick to leave the bedroom. He had no intentions of becoming a stain on the ground again.

Meta Knight sighed when the door closed again, his eyes turning grey for a moment. "I think I am ready to turn in for the night."

Jigglypuff nodded. "Me too." Before she fell asleep that night, she smiled at the Star Warrior. _"Sleep well __Meta Knight.__"_

_**_

It was a sleepless night for the dark blue Star Warrior. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get to sleep. Every time he allowed his mind to wonder, all he thought about was…Jigglypuff. What was happening to him? The day before, when he and Jigglypuff nearly got killed by Wario and Wolf, he did not even hold a grudge, like he usually would do. Jigglypuff said she wouldn't get into trouble yesterday, but she did. Ordinarily, he would get annoyed over that…but he didn't. And just a few hours ago, he wanted to _kiss_ Jigglypuff. He would have done it if Luigi hadn't ruined the moment. He was not sure when the next time there would a moment like that again.

Meta Knight sighed again. There was no use sleeping so he got out of bed. Before he left the room, he took off the damaged cape and got a spare one from his dresser. After putting it on, he quietly left the room, careful not to wake up Jigglypuff. He smiled at her before fully closing the door.

Not suspecting anyone would be around on the main floor, he decided to go there so he could have some time to be alone. However, when he got there, he thought he heard something. It seemed to be coming from the porch. Curiosity getting the best of him, the Star Warrior decided to find out what the noises were. Turning around the corner, he was able to make out some of the sounds such as groaning and hammering. The figure turned out to be Wario, who was still trying to repair the hole in the wall. He was no nowhere close to finishing his job. Meta Knight decided it would be best if he didn't know why Wario was working past bedtime. He went into the dining hall and into the living room.

The living room was quiet and only lit up by a dim light. At least no one was around. Meta Knight sat down on one of the couches, thoughts wondering again. When his gaze shifted to the clock, he realized it was almost six in the morning. How long was he thinking? He became aware of footsteps heading towards him.

The figure standing in the doorway was none other than the waiter. "What brings you down here this early? Why aren't you in bed?"

"I need some time to be alone. That is why I am down here. I could not get any sleep."

The waiter was about to leave to prepare breakfast for when the Smashers woke up when he heard the enigmatic puffball speak again.

"If I were you, I would not tell anyone I am here. Consider my warning…for your own good," Meta Knight told him. "However, I do need your assistance."

"What for?" the waiter was intrigued at the question.

"This is what has to be done…"

**

Jigglypuff woke up, thoroughly content. She slowly sat up and made her bed. Upon finishing, she noticed that Meta Knight was not in the room. She checked the time; it was not even eight'o clock yet. She was concerned in the least. Meta Knight was always in the bedroom at that time of day. It was the time where they usually talked to each other. Something had to be wrong. Then again, he may be having breakfast, but that was very unlikely. He never had breakfast unless she was having it too.

Nevertheless, she headed down to the dining hall. She might as well see if the Star Warrior was downstairs. Seeing as he was nowhere in sight, she asked the waiter if he saw Meta Knight, who said he had no idea. Now she was really worried. As other Smashers came in for breakfast, she asked them if they knew where Meta Knight was. Again, Peach asked Jigglypuff if she _liked_ Meta Knight. The question was responded with a blush. Before Peach left, she said, "You two should go to the Fireworks together."

Jigglypuff then remembered. How could she have forgotten the Fireworks Celebration? It was to honor the first summer of Super Smash Brothers Brawl. She was a bit uncertain whether Meta Knight would go or not. Sometimes she wished he wasn't so mysterious. Not in the mood for breakfast, she went to the living room. She sat down on a rocking chair and sighed. All Jigglypuff thought about most of the time was the dark blue Star Warrior. What if Peach was right? Maybe she did _like_ Meta Knight. Jigglypuff looked up to see what time it was, but instead noticed Meta Knight on one of the couches. She could tell he was sleeping. His eyes were a dull shade of yellow and he was sort of laying on his side.

"_Maybe he had a rough night,__"_ Jigglypuff thought to herself. She got off the rocking chair and sat down beside the sleeping puffball, who seemed to be slightly shivering, but not out of cold. All Jigglypuff wanted to do at the moment was comfort Meta Knight. She held his hand, gently stroking it. Meta Knight seemed to relax and began to sleep peacefully. He started to lean against Jigglypuff. All of a sudden, he woke up. The first thing he was aware of was Jigglypuff holding his hand.

Meta Knight did not know how she found him, but at the moment, he did not care. He knew she had been comforting him and wanted to do the same for her. He wrapped his arms around Jigglypuff, hugging her for the first time. He was surprised by his own actions. He had never hugged anyone before. It was a shock to Jigglypuff, who wasn't expecting it. At that moment, Meta Knight didn't care what anyone else thought. He continued to hug the pink Pokemon when…

"Aw, how cute! They look so adorable together!" said a voice that sounded so much like Princess Peach. (because it was) She was standing in the doorway, along with a few other Smashers.

Meta Knight quickly let go of Jigglypuff, his feelings of content being replaced by chagrin. Not only had Peach saw him comforting another, but there were also other witnesses. Knowing Peach, she would never let Meta Knight live this down. To make things worse, the other Smashers with her were agreeing to her last statement about them looking adorable together.

"I knew you both _liked _each other!" Peach said in her usual, if not, more cheery voice.

Meta Knight felt his cheeks going red behind his mask. It was fortunate no one could see that. Jigglypuff was not so lucky. Her whole face was scarlet and was visible to everyone.

"Come on Peach. We can worry about this later. The Master Hand gave us permission to use the simulation helmets!" Ness said.

"Oh yes, I remember." She turned to the embarrassed couple. "You two should try them out!"

"Not before I do!" Captain Falcon insisted. When no one was looking, he broke the device in the helmet that beeped when the Smashers turn was over. He figured it would make his turn longer.

Ness took off the helmet when his turn was over. "That was so awesome!" He explained every detail of having tea with Mr. Saturn in Onett to his friend, Lucas. After a bit of persuading, Lucas put on the helmet.

The other Smashers were yelling at Captain Falcon to take off the helmet as his turn was long over.

"He's probably imagining himself F-Zero racing. You know how he gets." Zelda told the others.

Peach was so insistent on having Jigglypuff and Meta Knight having a turn that she took the helmet off Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon groaned. "What was that for?"

"You've already had your turn!" Peach scolded him.

Lucas had just finished his turn. "It was so scary!" He told Ness. "I was walking on this dirt path and had no idea where I was going...but I kind of liked it."

Peach turned to the couple. "Your turn!" She gave them both a helmet. Then their turn began…

**

It was night time. Fireworks were exploding in the starry sky like shooting stars. Each was a beautiful colour that showered over the Smash Mansion. The Smashers were sitting by the beach, spending time with each other while gazing up at the sky.

However, two of them were not with the others. They wanted to be alone together and enjoy each other's company.

They looked into one another's eyes, smiling. She knew he was smiling behind his mask.

He looked at her with affection. He had a sudden urge to take his mask off. As she leaned closer to him, he removed it. They both slowly leaned towards each other until their faces were very close.

**

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Everything went black as the simulation turn ended. Meta Knight and Jigglypuff took off the helmets and gave them to the next Smashers in line. Both puffballs were silent.

Snake had been watching the whole scene from under his cardboard box. He easily blended in with the other boxes nearby. He noticed how quiet Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were after the simulation. He also noticed that they seemed to avoid each other. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

**

Meta Knight left the living room and was heading back to the bedroom. He was almost there when he heard a voice speak to him.

"You've been acting strange lately. You are more quiet than usual," Snake said from the shadows.

"I am always quiet. I do not see how I am acting strange," Meta Knight said, turning to face Snake.

"Ever since your simulation turn ended, you've been more… sentimental." Snake told him.

"I have never felt sentimental."

"Until now," Snake finished for him. "If I'm not mistaken, I seem to notice you have been avoiding Jigglypuff."

"T-That is not true. I am a Star Warrior! I am not supposed to _like_ anybody!" Meta Knight objected, slightly stuttering. "I-I have not been avoiding…" He sighed in defeat, knowing denying it was futile. "You are right. I have been avoiding Jigglypuff. How do I tell her I _like_ her?"

Snake smiled in satisfaction.

**

Jigglypuff was in the dining hall. She had eaten very little lunch and on top of that, she had not spoke a word since morning. This worried the Smashers despite the fact she was less annoying when she did not speak.

"Jigglypuff, you've been quiet ever since this morning. Is something wrong?" Peach asked.

Jigglypuff looked away, ignoring the princess. However, Peach knew how to get her attention.

"Are you thinking about Meta Knight?" She asked, causing the Pokemon to blush.

"N-no!" Jigglypuff denied, finally speaking. "A-And I am fine. Just leave me alone!"

"You love him don't you?" Peach questioned further.

Jigglypuff went scarlet with embarrassment and anger. "Leave me alone!"

Peach was about to speak again, but Zelda spoke up. "Leave her alone Peach. If she doesn't want to talk about it, leave her be."

Peach sighed. "Aw, that's no fun."

Jigglypuff was going to leave the dining hall when Zelda spoke to her. "Jigglypuff, can I speak with you for a moment?"

The pink Pokemon nodded. Zelda lead her to the living room, which was currently empty, and closed the door so no one could overhear them. (Mainly referring to Peach)

Zelda turned to Jigglypuff. "Are you sure nothing's bothering you? You've been upset since this morning."

Jigglypuff sighed. "I have been upset and worried. Ever since the simulation, I have been troubled."

"The simulation? What happened?" Zelda said, concerned.

"In the simulation, me and Meta Knight were spending time together at the Fireworks. I remember him taking off his mask before we were going to…" She took a deep breath and spoke the last word. "…kiss."

Zelda was surprised. "Did that happen?"

"No. The turn was over before that happened. I'm worried because…" Jigglypuff broke off.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asked her, worried for the Pokemon in front of her.

"Yes." Jigglypuff told Zelda the hardest part. "I'm worried because I…love Meta Knight and don't how to tell him how I feel." She looked away, a bit embarrassed.

Zelda looked at her with understanding. "You just have to believe in yourself. I know you can do it. But if you want some advice, you can ask Ruto. It is fortunate she decided to visit Link today. She'll help you out."

Jigglypuff smiled for the first time in a long while. "Thank you Zelda. I'll ask her."

Late that afternoon, around sunset, every Smasher was in the dining hall having supper. Jigglypuff was so nervous about telling the Star Warrior her feelings, she hardly ate anything. Meta Knight didn't eat much either. It was a quiet mealtime which was soon gone because of an announcement by the Master Hand.

"The Fireworks Celebration will begin at eight this evening. Those who want to come are to go to the beach at that time. I hope to see you there."

Jigglypuff took a deep breath. It was now or never. As she and Meta Knight were going to their bedroom, she decided to ask him. "Um, Meta Knight? Can I ask you something?"

Meta Knight nodded.

"I-I was wondering if w-we could go to the Fireworks together," she said. _"__Oh no, I stuttered. I hope he didn__'__t notice.__"_ The next thing she knew, she was being hugged by Meta Knight, who agreed to go with her. Little did they know, they were being watched by a certain Smasher hiding under a cardboard box and a nosy, blonde princess.

**

Approximately fifteen minutes before eight in the evening, all the Smashers lined up at the main doors. The only thing that could be clearly heard was voices of other Smashers. Jigglypuff was nervous, unlike the other Smashers. They did not have to worry about confessing their feelings to another like she did. She was quiet which was out of character for her. Jigglypuff was not the only one who was anxious about the Fireworks. When the doors opened, she felt a sense of déjà vu. She had seen this before, but where?

"Jigglypuff, are you all right?"

She turned around to face Meta Knight. "Yes, I'm fine." She held his hand as they went out the doors.

With the assistance of Kirby and Peach, the BBQ was ready in time. The Smashers spent the first hour eating and spending time with each other. Wario and Wolf were responsible for cleaning up when the celebration was over.

Jigglypuff turned to Meta Knight. "Are you going to the BBQ?"

"I have something that needs to be taken care of first. I will not be gone long," the Star Warrior replied.

Jigglypuff was confused. She shrugged it off, knowing now wasn't the time to be thinking about the mysterious task. She headed for the BBQ.

**

The waiter stood in the dining hall. He nodded at Meta Knight. "The preparations are ready."

Meta Knight eyed the spherical device that was placed in his hand. "Thank you," he told the waiter. He pushed the button to try it out. The dining hall darkened, and then starry images appeared. They resembled both himself and Jigglypuff. A heart gradually formed around them. Meta Knight turned off the device, relieved his plan was working so far. He returned to the BBQ, the device hidden in his cape. Jigglypuff invited him to sit next to him. Meta Knight obliged. Though he ate little, he was actually enjoying himself. When the hour was over, the fireworks were being set up.

Each Smasher found a place to watch. Jigglypuff persuaded Meta Knight to follow her. "It's a surprise!" She told him when the Star Warrior questioned where they were going. They ended up at the top of a high cliff, towering above the Smash Mansion and the Stadium.

"Do you like the view?" Jigglypuff asked.

Meta Knight nodded. "It's…breathtaking," he managed to say.

Jigglypuff leaned against him, giggling. "I remember when we first met. Do you remember when you fell off the stool and chased me out of the room?"

Meta Knight chuckled at the memory. "Yes Jiggly."

When you first came to the Smash Mansion, you didn't really want to talk to anyone. You've changed somehow."

"I suppose I have. I'm not the only one who's changed…"

"Are you saying I have changed too?"

"Ever since I have come to Super Smash Brothers Brawl, you seemed more cheerful."

"I've noticed that about you too. It's just that, well, I'm proud of you."

Again, Meta Knight felt the warm, fuzzy feeling hit him harder than before. He watched the fireworks explode in the starry sky. He realized his heart rate was increasing ands tried to calm to keep himself from trembling. He knew he would have to confess his love.

The next three hours passed by slowly, the two both being nervous about their emotions. His hand reached Jigglypuff's and gently held it in a caring grip. She leaned against his shoulder, which was surprisingly very warm. Meta Knight had the urge to say his feelings, but kept them under control. He might as well enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

Jigglypuff sighed. "I wish the fireworks would last longer. I could watch them all night."

"_It's not over yet,"_ Meta Knight thought. He reached into his cape and took out the device. He activated it, and then smiled as the familiar images formed.

"Those figures are…us!" Jigglypuff gasped. "And there's a heart forming!"

Meta Knight turned the device off when the figures fully disappeared. He glanced at Jigglypuff, who was beaming in joy.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you?" Jigglypuff asked the Star Warrior.

"Is that what you truly believe?" He replied in an unusually soft tone. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

She hugged him. "I know it was you who did that! That was so thoughtful, so sweet! I cannot thank you enough!"

They both spent the next moment, gazing into each other's eyes. Soon, their faces were only a couple inches away. Meta Knight removed the mask from his face. They leaned forward and kissed each other directly on their lips. When they separated, they regained their awareness. Both felt awkward and blushed. Unfortunately for Meta Knight, red was distinct against his dark complexion.

Jigglypuff realized this was the first time they had a romantic moment. There was no mask between them at the moment. This was the perfect opportunity to say the words she wanted to say for a while. "I…love you Meta Knight."

She was embraced into a hug. "I love you too." He said it at last…and he truly meant it. They shared one more kiss before the moment was truly over. They would be late getting to bed, but they didn't care. All that mattered to them at the moment was being happy and enjoying each other's company.

**

Meta Knight awoke on his bed. He blinked slowly, trying to remember where he was. He looked to his left. Jigglypuff was beside him smiling.

"You've been asleep forever! You fell asleep at the beach so I had to carry you all the way to bed. Did you have a good sleep?" Jigglypuff said to him.

Now Meta Knight remembered. He must have been dreaming all night about how he came to fall in love with Jigglypuff. He smiled. Ever since he came to Brawl, he was wondering what would await him. Now he knew: true affections. It was a new day and there were so many things to do… He kissed Jigglypuff before putting his mask back on. They both went down for breakfast, holding hands the entire time.

"Yes, I slept well," he said as they went downstairs. "I hope you did too."


End file.
